Catch Me When I Fall
by punk inu
Summary: Inuyasha is about 16 and goes to school at Shikon High i got the name from my sister who wrote Scars for Life and Shikon High.REVIEW PLZ


It was just anoher day and Inuyasha was getting mad."Come on damn locker,open" His locker was stuck."Finnally."just as just as his locker opened the bell rang and he was late for 3rd hour."Shit!" he was running to class and he ran in and jumped into his seat next to Miroku."Hey you know you'll probaly get detention for this." Miroku said."I don't care Ms.K(Kaede) can kiss my butt." "Inuyasha" Ms.K said "What?" "You have detention tomorrow this is your fourth time being late this week." she said."Yeah I know." "So what happened?" Miroku asked."What?" "Why were you late?" he asked."My damn locker got stuck."Inuyasha explained."Haha!" Miroku laughed."Shut up."Inuyasha said.Inuyasha then dosed off in during class, he was woken up by the lunch bell."Hey Inuyasha c'mon we got lunch now."Miroku said."Yeah I know." he said.

On his way to the cafeteria he saw a beautiful black haired girl walking down the hall and then a boy came up to her and put his arm around her she then pushed him off of her and then he started yelling at her."Hey Miroku,hold on I'll be right back."Inuyasha said."Ok." Inuyasha walked over to the girl and the yelling boy."WHY WONT YOU GO OUT WITH..."the boy was interrupted by Inuyasha pulling him around "Hey she said no so leave her alone." Inuyasha said."Who the hell are you?" the boy asked "I'm Inuyasha and if you don't leave her alone your gonna be on the floor." Inuyasha said."Wel then..." he stopped to swing at Inuyasha but Inuyasha ducked and kicked the boys legs out from under him,and the boy fell to the ground."Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked."Yes I'm fine, thank you." she said."No problem,my name is Inuyasha." he said."Well Inuyasha,my name is Kagome."she said."Well Kagome,do you have..." Kagome interrupted him."No I don't have a boyfriend and yes I would love to go out with you." she said."Well I was just gonna invite you to eat lunch with me...but ok." he said."Ok well my friend are gonna come to ok she has meet you." she said."Ok." Inuyasha said.Kagome went around the corner and came back with her friend just as Miroku walked up to Inuyasha."So what the hell was up with that?" Miroku asked."Oh well that guy on the floor was telling at Kagome and I came over and told him to stop and then he swung at me so then I KO'd him and now I have a girlfriend and now here we are." he explained."Wait your goin out with her?" he pointed to Kagome."Yea." he said."And you beat the hell out of him?" he asked."Yep." "Well now tou might want to watch your back." "Why?" Inuyasha asked."Well first of all that guy is Hojo who has alot of "friends" and well Kagome just broke up with Koga who also has alot of "friends"." Miroku said. "So what does that mean?"Inuyasha asked."Well you'll probably get jumped." he said.Just then Kagome came up to Inuyasha and Miroku."Hey Inuyasha this is my friend Sango." Kagome said."Hi Sango I'm Inuyasha and this is Miroku." Inuyasha said. "I know." Miroku and Sango walked over to each other and Sango kissed Miroku on the cheek."So you're the one who beat up Hojo?" Sango asked."Well not really I just tripped him." he said."Oh." she said."Well just so you know lunch is almost over." Miroku said."Oh well, let's just go to WacDonald's (that's what they call it in Inuyasha.)Sango said."OK." they all said."We'll take my car." Sango said.

Once they got there they saw Hojo hangin around with his friends,and Inuyasha started to walk over to him but Kagome grabbed his arm.They walked inside and ordered their food and went and sat down."So Miroku how long have you and Sango been goin out?" Kagome asked."About seven months." he answered."Wow." she said."Hey I just got an idea." Sango said."We should double date to the carnival next month!" she said."Yeah that would be fun."Kagome said. "Wouldn't that be fun Inuyasha?" she asked him."I geuss." he responded."Well ok then we'll do it." Sango said.

Outside listening to their conversation Hojo and his friends were planning to get Inuyasha during the carnival."So we're gonna get him during the "carnival" next month at the ferris wheel.

Inuyasha,Kagome.Sango,and Miroku left WacDonald's and went back to school and a lot of kids were standing around in a circle and Inuyasha ran through them to see his brother surrounded by five kids and they all ruashed him,Inuyasha running,grabbed one of them spun them around and hit him in the face."Inuyasha I don't need your help." Sesshomaru said to his younger brother."Well to bad your getting it." Sesshomaru kicked a kid in the nuts and everyone around them instantly went from chanting "FIGHT" to saying OOOH! as the last three kids rushed them the principal stepped in with a couple of teachers and broke up the fight. As Sesshomaru stepped away a young girl was huddled in a ball behind him with bruises and cuts on her face."Who are you?" Inuyasha asked the girl."I'm Rin the little girl said."What was going on just now?" he asked."Well these boys were telling me to give them my money and I told them no so they started hitting me and then that man helped me." she said. Sesshomaru was being escorted to the principals office. "Well your gonna have to say that one more time." He said.

"So Sesshomaru" the principle said "you were protecting this little girl?" "Yes." he said."But you were still fighting?" "Yes sir." "Well I'll just give you a warning, but if you fight again you'll be expelled.Now Inuyasha you had no idea what was going on?" he asked."Yes." "and this is the second fight you've been in today?" "Well yes, but both times I was protecting someone both times." "Yes but I'm giving Sesshomaru 1 more chance and this was your second chance but I'm just gonna suspend you for the rest of the day and all of tomorrow."

Inuyasha went home and his mom was waiting on the couch."So Inuyasha you got into two fights today didn't you?" she asked."Well...yea but I was helping out someone every time." "Really how?" she said impatiently."Well the first time there was this girl and some guy was yelling at her and I told him to stop,and he tried to hit me so I tripped him that's it. And the second time I was helping Sesshomaru who was protecting a little girl so I was actually protecting two people." "You know what it doesn't matter you still got into a fight so you're grounded for two weeks with no phone no tv and no computer."


End file.
